Your guardian kwami!
by Sjannie
Summary: Marinette is shocked when she finds an red egg in her bed, she is even more shocked when from out of the egg a so called gardian kwami appears. But Marinette is not the only one and the guardian kwami has a lot to tell her. What is the embryo? An x egg? And who is hawk moth?
1. Marinette's wish

**Your guardian kwami!**

 _I do not own shugo chara or miraculous ladybug_

* * *

 _All children hold an egg in their soul_

 _The egg of our hearts_

 _Our would be selves_

 _Yet unseen_

''This was the worst day ever!'' marinette screams out loud as she let herself fall on her bed.

She grasps a cushion and hold it close to her face as tears start to fall.

''I am such a clumsy person'' marinette sighs as she closes her eyes and remembers the events of today

It all started when she was late, she helped an old man cross the street. She got scolded by the teacher and got extra homework. The rest of the day went downhills from that point. She was so lucky she was sitting behind Adrien she could stare at him all day long. But even if adrien cannot see her staring the teacher did and embarrassed marinette in front of the whole class. Marinette can still hear chloe laugh and see adrien looking with confusing. Marinette tried hiding behind her textbook but that didn't really work.

''could you tell us all what is so interesting about the back of adrien's head marinette, that you have to stare at it for thirty minutes without even blinking?'' the teacher finally snapped.

Marinette's face turned red like a tomato and she quickly tried hiding behind her textbook.

''well? The teacher asked impatiently

All the students looked towards marinette and even adrien turned around with a look of confusion.

''well?'' the teacher repeated

''um...uh...'' marinette stuttered very embarrassed and ashamed.

''well then start paying attention'' the teacher turned around and marinette could hear the class giggle. Her face turned ever redder if that was even possible and she would just want to hide in a hole.

But that wasn't the only thing. When school ended she was walking with alya on the stairs ready to go home. But the clumsy person she is she tripped over her own feet and fell down the stairs. That all wouldn't be so bad if she didn't bump into nino who was drinking cola and fell on top of adrien with the cola falling on them.

Again her face turned red.

She tried getting up but fell again on adrien.

In the end nino and alya helped her and adrien up.

Marinette looked down even more embarrassed and ashamed then she already was.

She made a fool out of herself in front of adrien!

''I..um...I'' she stutters trying to find words but not being able to utter any understandable words and trying to evade adrien's gaze.

''it's alright do not worry''. Adrien says smiling like he is always. He is always so nice. That is one of the things why marinette loves him

''are you all right marinette?''

''y..yeah '' she manages to say

''a-are yo-"but before marinette can finish her sentence or apologize to her crush for ruining his expensive clothes chloe comes running towards them.

''Oh MY GOD WHAT DID SHE DO ADRIKINS?'' she screamed while planning to hug arien until she found out that was not possible without getting cola on her so she settled with holding his hands. This made marinette angry but also sad. She wished she was able to be so close with adrien like chloe is. But then without making him unconformable. But adrien is just too nice for his own good. He is even nice to chloe.

''ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!''

''calm down chloe I am fine it was just an accident'' adrien tries to calm her down.. and tries to get his hands back with no success because chloe's grip only tightens.

''IT IS NOT OKAY, WHAT IF YOU FELL ON YOUR HEAD OH MY DEAR ADRIKINS YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD. YOU! YOU ARE ALWAYS CLUMSY WATCH WHERE YOU GOING YOU ALWAYS FALL YOU TOMATO YOU ARE A NUISANCE ''she screams towards marinette while staring daggers at her. Then chloe turns her head towards adrien and says with the sweetest voice she can manage.

''shall we go adrikens? I will walk with you to your car so that a certain someone cannot fall on you again''

''haha isn't she pathetic?'' she asks as she tugs adrien with her who doesn't have the time to react to anything. He tries to reach out for marinette but she has already ran away.

* * *

It was the worst day! She embarrassed herself in front of the whole class in front of adrien! How could she ever face them again? Face him again? All she can is stutter. Why isn't she braver, why can't she talk normally to him, tell him her feelings?

''ow guardian angel, if you really exist please give me courage, to be braver, to be able to talk to adrien normally, to be the real me when I am with him. To be able to be reborn as the person I want to be'' marinette prays as she folds her hands together.

 **Author's note:**

I did it, finally after thinking they were similar I decided to do this fanfic. Yeah...

I do not know when I will update this because I first want to finish confession but I wanted to start with this.

It has been a long time since I watched shugo chara so keep that in mind.

The chapters will be less than 1000 words, some chapter will be over 500 words others under. Depends on what I want to tell in the chapter.


	2. Adrien's wish

**Your guardian kwami!**

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug or shugo chara_

Chapter 2: Adrien's wish

 _All children hold an egg in their soul._

 _The egg of our hearts._

 _Our would be selves._

 _Yet unseen._

Today was a not so good day. Not only could he once again not stand up against Chloe, he even hurt one of his friends: Marinette. And when he went home he got scolded by Nathalie for ruining his clothes. When his father found out the cola was Nino's he again demanded Adrien would destroy their friendship. He was not fit to be Adrien's friends. And again Adrien could not stand against his father either.

Adrien closes his eyes as he lets himself fall on his bed. He can still remember Marinette's hurt face. But before he could say anything to her, to make her feel better, saying Chloe was just overreacting and he was fine, Chloe had had him in her claws and Marinette already disappeared.

'' _Shall we go Adrikens? I will walk with you to your car so that a certain someone cannot fall on you again.''_

'' _Haha isn't she pathetic?''_

Adrien lets out a sigh as he remembers Chloe's words. He is the one that is pathetic. He cannot even stand up against anyone. Not Chloe, not his father. Not for his friends or even for himself. He is pathetic not Marinette. She can stand up for herself, like with Chloe. Alya to. But he can't.

The modelling also didn't go like the photographer wanted. When they finally had some nice pictures it all hand to be done again because according to his father, the pictures were not perfect enough. He was not perfect enough. He thinks he will never be perfect enough, nor for his father.

His whole life, after his mom disappeared he had to be perfect. A strict diet, homeschooled, the right friends, as smart as possible, strict schedule, piano lessons, Chinese, always be kind, never show your true emotions if they are not perfect. Sometimes Adrien felt just like a doll. His father's doll which he could dress up to impress others but could also discard easily. Adrien wishes it would go back to how it was before his mother left. When his father was a real father. And his mother was there.

There was a time Adrien wanted to be perfect, perfect for his father. But no matter how hard he tried, even if he succeeded he would only get a nod. Now the only thing Adrien wants is to be free. To make his own decisions. But on the other hand he doesn't want to hurt his father because he still loves him. He is the only one Adrien has left.

Adrien sighs again as he moves himself from his bed towards his huge window. He watches the rain fall. Paris is covered in the darkness called night.

''Guardian angel, please give me courage, to be braver, to stand up to Chloe, to tell my father what I really want, so that I can be reborn as the person I want to be, not the perfect Adrien who my father wants me to be, but who I really am, who I want to be, someone I can love, someone who is free.'' Adrien utters these words as he puts one hand on the glass of his window. After a moment of silence he walks back to his bed. Laughing weakly at himself.

''Yeah right, a guardian angel, those do not exist.''

 **Author's note:**

This update is part of the celebration to celebrate my birthday. The other stories that have been updated are: red hair shining in the light of dawn ( magi, akatsuki no yona) & Confession. (miraculous ladybug)


	3. a red egg

**Your guardian kwami!**

 _I do not own shugo chara or miraculous ladybug_

 _All children hold an egg in their soul_

 _The egg of our hearts_

 _Our would be selves_

 _Yet unseen_

* * *

''Uwaa~!'' Marinette yawns as she wakes up.

''Marinette! If you don't wake up soon you're going to be late again!'' her mother screams from downstairs towards her.

''I am coming, I am.'' Marinette mumbles as she walks out of her bed and prepares herself for school.

Brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, changing into her clothes and washing her face.

''Do not forget to leave your bed decently and not chaotic, Marinette.'' Her mother reminds her.

''Yes...'' Marinette says as she makes her way to her bed. While trying to make it look decent she stumbles on something small and hard.

''What is this?''

As she takes it from under her covers she sees it is an egg, a red egg with black dots on it.

 _Wha? What is this? An egg? I didn't lay it right? Ugh.. of course not humans cannot do that. An Easter egg then? How did it get here? Is this some kind of joke from dad?_

Marinette takes it with her downstairs were her parents are already eating breakfast.

''Hello Marinette, did you sleep well?'' Her mother asks.

''Yeah until I had to wake up.'' Marinette answers.

She takes some bread and a glass of orange juice and joins her parents. Putting the red egg on the table.

''What do you have there?'' her father asks as he points towards it.

''isn't it a bit too early for Easter?'' her mother comments.

''Or too late, depends on how you look at it.'' Her father says.

''Is it some kind of joke from you, papa? Because it is not mine, I didn't make it. '' Marinette says as she takes a sip from her orange juice.

''No, I have never seen it before.''

''Maybe it is an egg we forgot and didn't find last year.'' Her mother suggests.

''Then how come I didn't notice before?'' Marinette responds while taking a bite from her bread.

''Didn't you babysit Manon yesterday? Maybe she put it there.'' Her father says as he gets up to leave.

''That could be.'' Marinette says as she drinks the last bit of the orange juice that is in her glass.

''Well, I am off to work.'' Marinette's father says as he gives both his wife, and Marinette a kiss on the cheek.

''Have a nice day.''

''You to.''

''All right then I will take the egg with me to school, and after school I will visit Manon and ask her.'' Marinette says as she gives her mother a kiss on the cheek.

''Have a nice day.''

On the outside Marinette gives her mother a smile but on the inside she groans remembering the events of yesterday. How should she face Adrien now? She should just apologize, that is the best thing. And doing her best not to fall on him anymore. She wants him to fall for her but not literally.

Marinette sighs as she walks out of her house towards school.

 **Author's note**

So I am a bit stuck with my story confession, and since people asked me to update this... I did. Maybe I will update this story more now that I have holiday. We will see. I hope you enjoy it.


	4. A voice

**Your guardian kwami!**

 **Chapter 4: a voice**

 _I do not own shugo chara or miraculous ladybug_

* * *

 _All children hold an egg in their soul_

 _The egg of our hearts_

 _Our would be selves_

 _Yet unseen_

Marinette lets out a very big sigh as she arrives at school.

She just wants to go home right away but she knows she needs to apologize, she will feel much better then and Adrien needs to know it was an accident and that she is sorry. Hopefully Chloe won't be around. Marinette really can't stand that girl.

Marinette, like always arrives just in time for the class to start. The school day passes by quietly with no big events. Except then that Marinette was so in thought about how she should apologize to Adrien that she didnt't hear the teacher saying her name. When she did notice , thanks to Alya punching her with the elbow in her side, it was already too late and the teacher was mad.

''So today Adrien's head isn't the thing that attracts your attention but now it is the table? What is so interesting about the table? Would you mind sharing it with us all?''

Again Marinette's face gets red.

''Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.'' Marinette answers shyly.

The class laughs except Adrien, Nino and Alya. Chloe laughs the hardest of them all. So loudly and weird it almost makes Marinette wonder if she is faking it. But why would she?

''Would you mind sharing your thoughts? What are they about?''

Marinette's eyes go from the teacher to Adrien, but Adrien has turned around and is also looking Marinette's way now. She gets even redder and tries to hide behind her book.

''P-personal problems miss.'' She stutters.

''Next time pay attention.'' The teacher sighs and walks back to the school board continuing the lesson.

After the last class Marinette walks down the stairs with Alya carefully, paying attention to where she is walking. Until she is at the end of the stairs next to where Adrien is talking together with Nino.

''Come on, you can do it. Just apologize.'' Alya whispers as she gives Marinette a small push towards Adrien while taking a hold of Nino's arm tugging him towards her and walking away.

''Sorry Adrien, I need to borrow him. See you guys tomorrow!''

''Goodbye...'' Adrien waves confused.

He then turns his attention to Marinette. Wanting to talk about the event of yesterday and why she suddenly ran away. He starts to open his mouth but Marinette beats him to it.

''Um..I-I wanted to eh tell you, no talk about yesterday...yeah...ifthatsokayofcourse.''

 _Ugh Marinette, keep it together. Deep breaths, just apologize you make it look worse than it is._

 _But he could have died!_

 _But he didn't._

 _But..._

 _Just Apologize be brave. Adrien is nice he will forgive you._

 _Hopefully..._

''I should-wanted to s-say that IamsosorrythatIfellonyou.'' She blurts out letting out a deep sigh of relief to finally being able to say it.

''Do not worry about it, accidents happen.'' Adrien smiles. That sweet angelic smile.

''H-how could I repay you?'' Marinette asks.

''Repay me?'' Adrien says confused.

''Your shirt got ruined because of me. ''

''Oh do not worry about it Marinette it is fine I have enough of them and we have a machine called a washing machine so it really is fine. '' He says while scratching his head.

''And um...''

''Hmm?'' Adrien slightly moves his head to the left.

''I-I wanted to ask how you been are, you're not hurt or anything right?''

''No I am fine, I really am. Thanks for worrying about me though.'' Adrien smiles while slightly blushing. Of course Marinette doesn't see that she is too busy swooning over him.

''Are you alright to?'' Adrien asks her.

''Yes yes!'' Marinette says happily all the worry gone.

''That is great news.''

 _Aah.. Adrien is so kind, this is one of the reasons why I love him._

 _''Then why not tell him how you feel?''_

 _What? What was that voice?_

''Adrikens!''

 _Oh no_

A blond girl rushes to Adrien's side, gives him a kiss which he doesn't seem to appreciate and stares daggers at Marinette after that.

''Ooh looks who's back, back to hurt him again. Adrien you should keep away from her she is dangerous.''

Marinette has to keep herself from growling.

''How many times do I have to tell you Chloe, It was just a accident.''

''Well did you tell your dad? How did he react?'' Chloe says back.

At her words Adrien eyes slightly widen and he swallows.

"Well...''

''I am sure he agrees with me right? People that are always late are a bad influence after all. Your father also didn't want you to hang out with Nino right? You should just stick with me like in the past.'' Chloe exclaims as she takes a hold of his arm and tries taking him away.

''But I-I.'' Adrien stutters looking at a sad Marinette.

 _Adrien!... Ugh Chloe always does this. Keeping him away from me. Bullying me. She think she is so great. She thinks that Adrien is hers? I want him to be mine. I want to be able to spend time with him to. Not only me but Nino to. How can she keep him all to herself? Even Adrien seems to dislike that. I have to do something but but..._

 _''Why just not say it? Why not set Chloe in her place? Be brave, have confidence you can do it!''_

 _''From a girl who can't say what she thinks, to a girl who can!''_

 _''Character change!''_

 _*Magically Marinette's earnings change colour*_

''Hey you!'' Marinette suddenly says while grabbing Adrien's free arm. Tugging him towards her and hitting Chloe's arm so that she let's go.

''Ouch.. hey what do you think you're doing tomato head.'' Chloe exclaims while rubbing her arm.

Adrien is just as surprised.

''This darling boy of an angel is not yours got it, he is mine! '' Marinette announces confidently pulling Adrien closer while smirking at Chloe.

 **Author's note.**

I didn't want her to say I love you what Amu says because I feel like Adrien shouldn't know she loves him. It should come later like in miraculous ladybug. I actually wanted this chapter to have more context but then this chapter would be too long and next chapter would be even shorter. And thus I ended it here with a sort of cliff hanger. I hesitated about cutting this chapter in half but I didn't. Because this one is so long next chapter will be around 300 words. Please review.


	5. Oh no!

**Your guardian kwami!**

Chapter 5: oh no

 _I do not own shugo chara or miraculous ladybug_

* * *

 _All children hold an egg in their soul_

 _The egg of our hearts_

 _Our would be selves_

 _Yet unseen_

* * *

''This darling boy of an angel is not yours got it, he is mine! ''

Sounding very confident, even a little bit arrogant Marinette is staring at Chloe who really looks not pleased.

''What the hell?'' Chloe says.

''Um.. Marinette?'' Adrien says puzzeld.

Marinette's eyes suddenly widen.

 _What? What is she doing?_

She looks around. She is still holding Adrien's arm and holding him closely next to her. All the people around them are looking at them.

 _Oh no_

 _Ohno nonononononono_

 _Did she do that? Did she say that._

As her head gets redder, a Chloe gets madder, an Adrien gets even more confused and it is slowly sinking in by Marinette what she just did.

 _OHMYGOD!_

In the blink of an eye she let's go of Adrien's arm.

''Iamsosorry!'' She exclaims with tears in her eyes. She is so embarrassed and ashamed of her behaviour and scared of what Adrien will think off her now.

 _I confessed, I told him he was Mine? How could I? Stupid me! Baka, idiot! Oh no what if he rejects me? My life is officially over!_

''What is the big idea hmm?'' Chloe says as she senses weakness and takes this chance to take a hold of Adrien again.

''Adrien is yours? Does this mean little pathetic clumsy Marinette has a crush on Adrien? You think that he would actually fall for you, he would never be able to love something like you hahaha.''

Chloe words sting, even though Marinette knows Adrien would never say things like that. Even though she wants to scream back at Chloe. She cannot do it. Looking at her crush she sees he wants to say something.

 _He is going to reject me..._

 _ **She is just too scared and confused right now.**_

As fast as she can she runs away.

''Marinette..'' Adrien reaches out with his hand but he is too late..again.

The laughing of Chloe is all that can be heard while Marinette is running away in the distance and the students are slowly going back to what they were doing.

 **Author's note.**

Short chapter, next one will also be around 400 words. I do not really like the title of this one. Can you guys come up with a better one?


	6. Guardian kwami

**Your guardian kwami!**

 **Chapter 6: Guardian kwami**

 _I do not own shugo chara or miraculous ladybug_

* * *

 _All children hold an egg in their soul_

 _The egg of our hearts_

 _Our would be selves_

 _Yet unseen_

* * *

 _Ugh I can't believe I just said that_

 _I can't believe I just did that._

 _I am so embarrassed!_

 _Everyone saw it!_

 _Everyone will laugh!_

 _Adrien will think I am pathetic, that I am clingy just like Chloe_

 _He will hate me!_

 _I just want to crawl in a hole._

Marinette runs and runs away from school. Through Paris not paying attention to where she is going. Towards a construction site.

 _This cannot be true._

 _My body just moved on it's one._

 _Why?_

Marinette gets snapped out of her thoughts when suddenly the ground under her feet disappears.

''Aah!''

She falls down flat on her face.

''ouch.''

She looks around her. Light only coming in from above.

 _What?_

 _Are you kidding me? Really, a hole?_

''I Didn't mean it literally!'' Marinette screams with her hands on her head in desperation and frustration. She really has no luck.

''It was just a figure of speech or something like that!''

''Ow... what do I now?'' She mumbles in herself while walking circles and making all sort of hand movements.

First Marinette tries screaming, no one came. Then Marinette tried climbing up out of the hole. But that only resulted in failure. It was too steep.

 _I can never do this..I will be stuck here forever._

 _Now I will never be able to marry Adrien or be a fashion designer or taste the crosoints of my father again. ... I cannot do it..._

'' _Sure you can! Just believe in yourself!''_

 _This voice again..._

Suddenly Marinette's bag is surrounded by a bright red light.

''What?'' Marinette exclaims as she shields herself with her arms.

The red egg with black dots flies out of her bag to appear in front of her face. It shines and is cracking. Marinette blinks and can hardly progress what is going on. Then when it breaks and falls apart a weird looking creature with blue eyes appears.

''Hello, I am Tikki your guardian kwami!''

 **Author's note**

Next chapter will be longer! Thus it will take more time. By the way if you guys have things you would like to see tell me. If you have questions, ask them!

by the way: any of you that watch voltron: legendary defender?


	7. Chapter 7: Volpina

**Your guardian kwami!**

 **Chapter 7: Volpina**

 _I do not own shugo chara or miraculous ladybug_

* * *

 _All children hold an egg in their soul_

 _The egg of our hearts_

 _Our would be selves_

 _Yet unseen_

* * *

''Hello, I am Tikki your guardian kwami!'' The creature says while happily smiling.

But all what Marinette does in response is pointing at it with her finger while stuttering.

''W-wa you .. w..''

Before deciding to scream.

''Aah!''

She takes her bag and throws it at the creature.

''Hey what are your-'' the creature wants to lecture Marinette but gets interrupted by stones that Marinette throws at it.

''Stay away.. stay away aah this cannot be real!''

The creature sighs and evades the rocks.

''Let's talk about this okay, calm down'' Tikki tries.

''AAh Do not come any closer!'' Marinette screams trying to find something to capture it with.

''I am not here to hurt you I am here to help you!''

Marinette, having taken a hold of a book is now trying to hit the creature with it like a fly.

Tikki of course evaded it and Marinette so busy keeping her eyes on Tikki forgets she is in a hole and runs into the end of the circle.

''Ouch!''

Tikki mentally facepalms.

''Alright let's get out of here then I will explain everything.''

''Get out of here? How?'' Marinette asks while rubbing her head.

''Character change!'''The creature screams loudly.

*Marinette's earrings change colour*

''Spots...''

*A magical mask appears on Marinette's face*

''On!''

*A magical yoyo appears*

 _What?_

''Let's go!''

 _Wait..._

Suddenly the yoyo begins to make a sound, the wire in it begins to reach out to a nearby construction. It wraps itself around it. Tikki looks at Marinette who gives her a no way in hell look. Tikki just laughs and nods.

 _Oh no_

The wire then pulls Marinete towards the construction.

''Aah!'' Marinette screams .

Wrapping herself around the metal construction. While trying not do look down she exclaims:

''What are you doing! So high! Take me down!''

''You have to do that on your own, Marinette.'' Tikki answers floating in front of Marinette.

''What are you anyways.'' Marinette asks while trying to find a footing on the metal construction.

''I am your would be self. The you, you want to be.''

''My what?'' Marinette asks with a very confused face.

''The one I want to be? I want to be a floating red weird thing?''

Tikki pouts at Marinette's words. She wants to say something but gets interrupted by a voice.

''So it was just an egg? Not the embryo?''

Shocked that someone else also decided to walk on this metal construction they turn their heads towards the voice.

A girl with long, brown hair. Fox ears and some sort of orange suit is standing a few meters away from them.

''Huh?''

 _Egg, embryo?_

''What what is going on here...'' Marinette mutters.

The Fox girl narrows her eyes and jumps, appearing in front of Marinette in mere seconds.

''Wha!'' Marinette exclaims as she almost falls because the fox girl scared her. Wraping her arms around the construction while shivering she says:

''Wha-what do you want?''

The fox girl backs off a little and smirks.

''What I want? The embryo of course. But it doesn't seem like you have it. ''

''Who are you?''

''You can call me Volpina.''

''Volpina...'' Marinette repeats.

 _Silence..._

''You..uh can you maybe help me?''

Volpina gives a disgusted look. ''Ofcourse not, since you do not have the embryo you are completely useless. Why should I give you a hand? You cannot even manage this on your own? Completely pathetic. ''

 _Ugh. Again, someone called me pathetic again._

Marinette gives an offended look with anger burning in her eyes.

 _So rude. Here comes Chloe the second. Why do I only meets these kind of girls. What is going on with her anyways. The ears, mask, talk about eggs and the embryo. What is this all about._

After a little staring the fox girl suddenly moves her nose and begins to smirk again. She prepares to jump away but before that she gives Marinette a dirty look.

''Don't get in my way.''

With that the fox girl leaves.

''Well that was weird.'' Tikki says.

''You have no right to speak!'' marinette scarms at her while Tikki is covering her ears.

 _Wait... she left so..._

''How am i going to get down now! Somebody save meee!''

At this Tikki just sighed and rolled with her eyes.

''Use the yoyo.''

 **Author's note.**

So... Next chapter will be about Adrien and it will take a long time. My motivation to write is less and I am going to be busy with stuff.


End file.
